Big Gay Al's Big Gay Summer Camp
by Cartmansbaby
Summary: This summer all the kids are going to summer camp! There’s swimming, singing, camp fires, smores, cabins, horses, archery, and there’s even a movie night! But soon enough the kids find out that camp's not all it's cut out to be!
1. Camp!

Big Gay Al's Big Gay Summer Camp

A/N: Hey everyone this is the revised version of my story "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Summer Camp" because the first three chapters were written in "script format" so here's the newer version. Hope you like it all the same ;-) Much love.

It's summer and Denise, Carman, and Camilla were hanging out at the school's playground. Denise was laying on her back looking at the sky. Carman was next to her looking spaced out and Camilla was sitting nearby watching them. She had a spaced out expression on her face too. Her eyes were all wide and she looked worried.

Carman peered over at Camilla and studied the dazed, worried looked on her face,

"Is something wrong with you Camilla?" She asked gently, "You've been looking like that for days."

Camilla turned to look at Carman, a little surprised she had asked her a question.

"Let me ask you something Carman, do we live in an alternate universe?" Camilla asked Carman finally.

"What?!" Carman asked, surprised.

"Well I mean...is that all made up? Do we live in a universe created by something or someone else?" Camilla went on.

"You're giving me a headache Camilla. Shut up now," Carman said. She was quickly getting uninterested in the subject. Camilla had always been known to talk about strange things.

Camilla sighed heavily and said, "I had the funniest dream a couple nights ago."

From her spot on the ground Denise smiled up at the sky, "Ah, me too," she said softly.

"Yes, interesting it was..." Camilla went on ignoring Denise's comment and going on with her story, "I was kid napped by aliens and so were a bunch of other kids and then they brought us to the queerest planet. We met two people, named Trey and Matt and the funniest thing was that all the kids seemed to come from here, from South Park."

"So?" Carman said. _What is the point to all of this? _Carman thought...

"So what I'm saying is these kids I met they say they're from here but we never met until we were all abducted. It was a shocker," said Camilla.

"Camilla, just shut the fuck up," Carman snapped.

Denise was ignoring them, lost in her own fantasies, she sighed dreamily, "That cloud...it's so beautiful...it reminds me of Kyle."

"It reminds me of my ass," Carman commented sarcastically.

Denise was always going on about Kyle Brofloski, one of their classmates and part time friends, Denise had a huge crush on him.

Denise ignored her, "It's so lovely...AHHHH!!"

She screamed and sat up, Fran Anderson, their psychotic classmate and neighbor was standing over Denise, laughing evilly, her bright eyes flashing red.

"Fran! You huge bitch! What's your fucking problem?!" Denise shouted at her.

Fran ran away, still laughing madly, waving a stick in the air.

"God damn it I hate her fucking guts!" Denise complained, sitting back up on the ground.

Fran always seemed to annoy her, about one thing or another.

"I'm bored...and hungry. I want food," Carman said.

"Carman, you're an anorexic bitch. Food should be the last thing on your mind," Denise grumbled, using Carman's nickname to tease her, as usual.

Carman chose not to defy her this time and said to Camilla instead, "Camilla, go get me some Cheesy Poufs."

"Get them yourself," Camilla snapped and she angrily walked away.

"What crawled up her French ass?" wondered Carman, watching Camilla stomp away.

Later that day, Mrs. Ericson-Carman's mom was having lunch with some of her new friends and neighbors-Mrs. Brofloski, Mrs. Cartman, and Mrs. Marsh.

"Thanks for inviting us over for brunch," said Mrs. B.

"Anytime I guess," replied Carman's mom, "I was just so bored outta mah mind so I figured why not invite the neighbors over?"

"Well it sure was nice of you," said Mrs. M.

"Whatever," replied Mrs. E.

"Our kids all seem to get along great since you moved here," Mrs. B said, starting a conversation.

Mrs. E laughed and said, "I think mah sweetie pudding pie has taken a likin to your boy Mrs. Cartman. She talks about him all the time."

Mrs. C laughed, "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yep, it sure the heck is so," replied Mrs. E.

"The kids all get along so nice, it's wonderful," Mrs. B went on.

Outside in the yard behind the apartment building where Denise and Carman lived they were having a snowball fight with their new friends from school-Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Stan's girl friend Wendy, and Carman's cousin Jeff.

Denise laughed and hurled a snowball at Carman, "Take this you anorexic bitch!"

Carman laughed and threw one back, "Jewish whore!" she cried.

Kyle threw one at Cartman, "Here fat ass! Eat this!" he yelled.

The snowball hit Cartman in the stomach, but it didn't effect him at all.

Cartman pointed at Kyle and laughed, "Ha ha! Everyone knows Jews aren't good at snowball fighting."

Denise put her hands on her hips, "Shut up fat ass!" She snapped at him.

"You shut up you stupid Jew!!" Cartman shouted back.

Wendy snuck up behind Cartman and threw a snow ball right at his butt.

"Ay! Who did that?" Cartman shouted.

Wendy laughed, "I just got Cartman in the ass!"

"Whoa Wendy that sounded wrong," commented Carman, a sly grin on her face.

"Shut the fuck up," replied Wendy.

Back inside, the mothers were still talking, about what we don't know...

"I think that's a great idea Mrs. Ericson, we'll tell the kids right away," Mrs. Marsh was saying.

That night at Cartman's house, he was sitting on the couch, as usual eating Cheesy Poufs and watching TV. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"MOM GET THE DAMN DOOR!!" Cartman screamed.

Mrs. Cartman was upstairs so she yelled back down, "Mommy's busy now poopy kins. Why don't you answer it."

"God damn bitch, never lets me do anything..." mumbled Cartman as he went to answer the door. To his surprise Carman came running inside.

"Hi Carman."

"Hey, Eric did your mom tell you yet?" Carman asked quickly.

"Tell me what? Did I win something?" Cartman asked with a grin on his face.

"No silly, but...she didn't tell you?" Carman asked again

"No..." answered Cartman just as his mother came down the stairs. She saw Carman and said, "Oh, Carman you're here. Did your mommy tell you the good news?"

"Yeah..." Carman answered slowly.

"Right, Eric I forgot to tell you, you and all your little friends are going to summer camp while all us adults are spending the two weeks in Asspen in the time share cottage," Mrs. Cartman told her son.

"What?! Did you say summer camp?" Cartman cried.

"Yes sweetums. You and all your little friends get to go together! Isn't that exciting?"

"I don't wanna go to camp!!" Cartman whined.

Carman rushed over to Cartman and clutched onto to him whining too, "Me neither!!"

"Oh but it'll be fun," Mrs. Cartman tried to reassure the kids. It seemed her mind was made up with the camp thing.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Cartman screamed.

The next day Cartman, Carman, Denise, Kyle, Camilla, Jeff, Stan, Lenny, Wendy, and Kimmy were all at the playground standing around.

"Can you believe this? Summer camp? God damn it. I hate my parents," said Denise.

"Me too. This is all your fault Jeff," Carman said to her cousin and she smacked him in the face.

"Fuck off bitch!" Jeff yelled at her.

"Ay! Don't call my bitch a bitch!" Cartman yelled at Jeff.

"Bite me fat ass!" Jeff replied.

"Hey I'll kick your ass kid!" shouted Cartman.

"Will you all just SHUT UP?!! We're all supposed to spending two weeks together and all you ever do is argue!" screamed Wendy, Stan's girl friend.

"Wendy's right. We should all try to get along," agreed Stan.

"Shut up you God damn hippies. I hate hippies," grumbled Cartman.

Suddenly Kimmy, the Siamese twins, spoke up, looking wildly around, "What are we doing again? Who are all you guys?" she wondered.

Denise sighed heavily, she hated Kimmy and thought she was wicked annoying.

"Where the hell is Fran when you need her? Fran! Come kick Kimmy's ass for us!!" Denise called.

"I personally think this is super! It's going to be so, so fun camping out in the woods together!!" Lenny announced happily.

"God damn it, why do you have to go to?" Kyle asked him. He didn't really like Lenny, since...(well you gotta read it to believe it ;-)

"Because camping is super!" Lenny replied.

"Lenny, shut up. It is not. Bugs, nasty lake water-"complained Denise.

"Animals, the woods-"added Wendy.

"My mom and your mom-"said Kimmy, still looking around.

"Swimming and hiking-"said Stan.

"Sports and water skiing-"added Kyle.

"Bitches and ass holes-"said Jeff.

"Oh I just love it!! This is gonna be super!!" cried Lenny happily.


	2. Leaving Home

Leaving Home

A huge bus is parked at the school parking lot. No one has gotten on yet though. Craig, Token, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Kyle, Jeff, Camilla, Pip, Timmy, Kimmy, Lenny, Carman, Denise, and Timmy are all waiting to get on the bus. Their parents are all fussing over them, making sure they've packed everything.

Mrs. Cartman gave her son a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Do you have everything honey poo?"

Cartman irritated, pulled quickly away from his mom, "Yes mom!"

"Do you have all those special snacks I packed for you?" Mrs. Cartman asked.

Cartman burped and then answered, "Yeah, I think so..."

Over with Stan's family...

"Have a great time at camp with all your friends," said Mrs. Marsh to her son.

"Yeah Stan have a great time and...uh...don't forget to write," said Mr. Marsh.

"Why can't I go to Asspen with you?" Stan asked his parents. He thought that this whole

camp idea was pretty stupid, plus Asspen was pretty cool the last time he went.

"I hope a moose shits on you while you're at camp you little turd," Stan's older sister, Shelly spat at him.

"Shelly, don't you want to give your brother a hug before he leaves?" Mrs. Marsh asked.

"Sure mom, I'll give him this," said Shelly and she punched Stan's face, making him fall to the ground.

Over to Wendy, Token, and Craig who are talking...

"Token! I had no idea you were coming to camp too!" cried Wendy, grinning.

"Yes well my parents thought it was a good idea," Token explained.

"Cool. I can't wait to get there," said Wendy, who loved camping.

Over with Kyle's family. Denise was standing around with them, looking at Ike.

"Who's this little trash can?" Denise asked Kyle.

"Oh, this is just Ike. My dumb baby brother. He's Canadian," replied Kyle.

"Oh well, that explains it," commented Denise.

Suddenly, the bus door opened and everyone looked over as Big Gay Al stepped out.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready for summer camp?" asked Big Gay Al, smiling excitedly.

"Yeah!" shouted Lenny, the only one answering Big Gay Al's question.

"All right! First, I'm going to see who's on my special list..." Big Gay Al read all the campers names off the list, "Okay all you silly gooses onto the bus!!"

"Wait a second-the camp director is that guy?" Mr. Marsh said.

"Oh Randy, he's great with children," said Mrs. Marsh.

"Oh boy," sighed Mr. Marsh.

The kids said their last good byes to their parents and family members and got onto the bus. They were all looking bored and sad. The bus started and they were off. Big Gay Al stood up at the front of the bus and smiled at all the bored looking campers.

"Yay! We're on our way!" cried Big Gay Al happily.

"Excuse me?! But how long is this gonna take?" whined Cartman.

"Four and a half hours you silly goose," Big Gay Al answered.

Cartman groaned.

These are the seating arrangements: Carman and Cartman, across the aisle are Craig and Token, behind Carman and Cartman are Stan and Wendy, across the aisle from them are Kyle and Jeff, Camilla and Denise are in front of Carman and Cartman, and Lenny and Pip are across from Camilla and Denise. Timmy and Kimmy are way in back.

"God damn, I am so fucking hungry," mumbled Cartman, turning to look out the window.

"I miss home already...I don't want to be here," Carman said sadly.

"Me either. This sucks," Cartman said.

"Hey Eric?"

"Yeah?"

Carman blushed, "Oh...never mind...."

"What? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing..."

"Hey fat boy, your girl friend is cute!" called Craig from across the aisle.

"Craig, I hate you with all my heart!" Cartman shouted back, just as Craig flipped him off.

"So Stan, we're going to be alone at summer camp for two weeks," Wendy was saying to Stan.

"What are you talking about Wendy? We're not alone, everyone else is coming too," Stan pointed out.

"You know what I mean Stan," said Wendy.

Suddenly the bus went over a large bump.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." moaned Stan and he threw up on the bus floor.

"Ew! That's gross Stan!!" shreiked Wendy.

"Is somebody sick?" asked Big Gay Al from up front.

"I think I'm going to be!" cried Denise, hating the awful smell of Stan's vomit.

"Uh oh. Whichever wanna of you silly gooses just threw up better come up front, you'll feel a lot better," said Big Gay Al.

Stan followed Big Gay Al's advice and sat up front. Meanwhile, Wendy was sulking alone in her seat.

"Screw this, I'm sitting with Wendy," said Denise and she got up and sat down with Wendy.

"Hi Denise," Wendy greeted her, still sulky from Stan having to move and him barfing once again.

"Hey, sorry your boyfriend just threw up...AGAIN!" laughed Denise.

"I wish Stan didn't do that..." Wendy said softly.

Denise patted her on the shoulder, "We all wish that Wendy, then we wouldn't have to smell it."

In the seat nearby them, Kyle and Jeff were sitting together.

"Dude this bus ride is so boring. I hate this already," Kyle told Jeff.

"Ya talk about fags. We're staying for two weeks at a camp run by a homo," said Jeff unhappily.

Lenny turned around in his seat and glared at Jeff.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want fagot?" Jeff snapped at him.

"You just said a very mean thing," Lenny told him.

"Big fucking deal."

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you," then Lenny turned to Kyle, "Kyle, you should watch out for him. He's a big meanie."

"Whatever dude. Just turn around and don't look at me," Kyle said to Lenny. He was pretty scared of Lenny since the time he said Kyle was hot.

In the seat in front of them was Pip and Lenny.

"Hello there, I don't we've properly met," Pip said to Lenny.

"I guess not. I'm Lenny," introduced Lenny.

"My name is Pip. At least that's what everybody calls me," Pip introduced himself.

"Is that a French accent? I hear the shopping's great in France. In fact the moose I'm using right now is from France."

"Oh God no. I'm not from France. I'm not even French. I'm British," said Pip.

"Oh sorry."

"No problem."

Some time later...Cartman and Carman were both asleep together in their seat. Cartman was leaning against the window and Carman was asleep in Cartman's lap. Craig was glaring at them evily from across the aisle and Token, sitting next to him was writing something in a notebook. Stan was still up front. Denise was looking in a mirror, putting on mascara and Wendy was watching her with interest. Jeff was flipping a lighter on and off and Kyle was watching him. Camilla was reading a huge black bound book. Lenny was looking in a mirror fixing his hair and Pip was watching him.

"What is that stuff you are putting in your hair?" Pip asked him.

"Gel. I have to look nice," said Lenny, smiling at himself in the mirror.

"Oh...are you by any chance...gay?" wondered Pip.

"Yes I'm gay."

"Oh..." Pip felt embarrassed, like he should have known better. He settled back down in his seat and peered across the aisle at Camilla, who was dressed in her usual uniform (black robes) and was reading a huge black book.

"What is that you're reading?" Pip wanted to know.

Camilla looked up and answered, "A book of spells." She turned back to her book and Pip just spaced out, from boredom on the long bus ride to camp.

Craig flung a rubber band at Cartman, but missed and hit Denise.

"Hey you bastard! What's your fucking problem?" Denise yelled at him.

"Nothing...I was aiming for the fat kid," Craig told her.

Denise smiled at Craig, "Oh right...hey do I know you?"

"Maybe."

"Weren't you in Mr. Garrison's class too?" Denise asked him.

"Maybe," Craig said again.

Denise smiled at him again and turned back to her mirror.

"Denise, what's that stuff you're putting on?" Wendy asked.

Denise giggled, "You don't know?" she asked.

Wendy shook her head, "No. I don't wear make up."

"No wonder Stan pukes whenever he looks at you," said Denise.

"Fuck you," said Wendy.

In front of them Carman rolled over in her sleep.

Across the aisle from Carman, Token whispered to Craig, holding out a folded up note, "Can you pass that to Wendy?"

"Whatever," Craig replied. He tried to pass the note over but from the seat behind him, Jeff grabbed it. (Craig hadn't noticed!)

"Hey what's that?" Kyle asked Jeff.

Jeff shrugged, "It's that kid in the blue hat's. It looks like a note."

"Oh! Read it!" cried Kyle, desperate for something fun to do on the bus ride.

Jeff grinned, "Okay. 'Wendy-Hi. How are you? I'm fine. I can't wait to get to camp. What about you? We are going to have so much fun. I can't wait to go horse back riding. Maybe you will join me. We should hang out some time. Love, Token', "Jeff laughed, "This is some funny shit man!"

Suddenly Token cried, "Hey wait a minute! Did you give her that note Craig?"

"Php no," Craig replied, not caring at all.

"What?!" cried Token.

All of a sudden the bus stopped and jerked to a stop, waking both Cartman and Carman up.

"Damn it! I was in the middle of a good nap!" complained Cartman.

Carman smiled at Cartman, "Me too..." she mumbled.

Big Gay Al stood up, "Come on kids, time to get off the bus!" He announced.

Everyone was relieved to be getting off the bus, finally, Big Gay Al led them all over to a flag pole. They sat down on some wooden benches around it. A bunch of other kids were already there. Big Gay stood in the middle, near a fire pit. He smiled at them all. He looked very happy.

"Welcome to camp everyone! I hope you all have a super time and make some new friends! Now listen up for the cabin assignments. Girl's cabins are first. Cabin 1 is Anistelle, Carman, Denise, Camilla, and Wendy. And Cabin 2 is Kimmy, Lolita, Tilly, Joanna, and Caitlin. Now for the boy's cabins. Listen up everybody! Cabin 1 is Eric, Pip, Craig, Timmy, and Jeff. Cabin 2 is Token, Lenny, Kyle, Stan, and George. Now everybody, go find your cabins and meet your counselers. I'm going to read off the other cabins."

All the cabins that were announced got up to leave, some other counselers led them over to the cabins. Carman, Denise, Camilla, and Wendy found their way over to Girl's Cabin 1 and went on inside.

"I get a top bunk!" Wendy shouted.

"Me too!" added Denise.

The cabin was pretty small. There were two bunk beds and one single bed. There was also a room in the back for the counseler. Denise and Camilla shared a bunk and Carman took the bottom of Wendy's bed. While they were unpacking, a girl with curly blonde hair wearing baggy jeans, light blue flip flops, and a light blue halter top came in.

"You must be Anistelle," Wendy said.

"Yes...this is my first time at this camp...and all my friends got put in the other cabin," Anistelle said.

"Oh boo hoo. Cry me a river," said Denise.

"Denise!! Leave her alone," said Wendy then she turned to Anistelle, "Your bed is over there. My name is Wendy Testaburger, and this is Carman, Denise, and Camilla. We live in South Park."

"Oh...I've never been there. I'm from Denver..." Anistelle told her.

"Okay girl, here are the rules. Don't talk to me, don't talk to me, oh and don't talk to me," Denise snapped at her.

"Here are my rules. I only have one and it's DON'T FUCK WITH ME," said Wendy, then she smiled at Anistelle.

"I've got that..." replied Anistelle, looking kinda scared.

"So...Anistelle do you have a boyfriend?" Carman asked.

"No..."

"I do! His name is Stan Marsh and he's the hottest boy in South Park," bragged Wendy.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kyle is the hottest guy in South Park," said Denise.

"Ew! Hell no!" Wendy objected.

"You're both wrong...Eric is the best looking," Carman said.

"NO WAY!!!" screamed Denise and Wendy at the same time.

"Yes he is," said Carman.

"No he ain't," said Denise, "And anyway, why don't you just ask him out already?"

Carman blushed, that was a good question..."I don't think he'd go out with me..." Carman admitted, sitting back down at the end of her bottom bunk.

"Wait-hold on are you talking about the big fat kid?" Anistelle asked, realizing something...

"Yeah," Denise answered.

"Digusting! You like him?!" cried Anistelle.

"Yes," Carman answered her.

"NASTY!" screamed Anistelle, starting to laugh.

Already, none of the other girls liked her too much.

Carman blushed even more and turned to Wendy, "Wendy, in your personal opinion do you think Eric would go out with me?"

"I think that Cartman will take anything he can get," said Wendy.

"Thanks. What do you think Denise? Your advice?"

"Go for it. I've already decided I'm asking Kyle out very, very soon," bragged Denise, smiling at the very thought of anything having to do with Kyle.

"What do you think Camilla?" Carman asked Camilla, who had been sitting silently on her bottom bunk, which was now surrounded by a thick black curtain. She had been sitting, listening to the conversation intently.

"I think you're all bonkers!" Camilla answered.

Over in Boy's Cabin 1, Dave, the counseler introduced himself.

"Hi there. I'm Dave. I'm going to be your counseler," he said.

"Hey Dave, is the food good here? I'm fucking hungry!" (Guess who that was.)

"Timmy!" cried Timmy excitedly.

Craig flipped him off. He was not exactly enjoying who he was bunking with.

"Yes Dave is the food good?" Pip asked too.

"It's all right. It's safe to eat," Dave told them.

"Good. I am SO hungry," said Cartman. Then he threw himself onto the single bed in the cabin, and it broke with a loud snap.

"God damn it! Fucking bed!" shouted Cartman angryily.

"Oh dear. Let me help you there chap," Pip bent down to help Cartman up, but he screamed at Pip, "I don't need any help from a fucking Frenchie!"

"I'm not French!" argued Pip.

"Shut up Frenchie," added Jeff.

"Yes boys please calm down," said Dave, "Eric, you're going to have to just sleep on the floor."

"No! Timmy, you can sleep on the floor. Is that cool?" Cartman stood up and asked Timmy.

"Timmy!" replied Timmy.

"See? Timmy says it's okay."

Over in Boy's Cabin 2, Token approached Kyle.

"Kyle, what did you do with that note Jeff had?" Token asked.

"What note?" asked Kyle inncocently.

"The note for Wendy," Token whispered. He didn't want Stan to hear him.

"Oh! The note for Wendy!" cried Kyle loudly.

"What?! You gave a note to Wendy?!" cried Stan, he glared at Token.

"How sweet," commented Lenny.

"You stay out of this gay boy," Stan snapped at Lenny, then he looked angryily back at Token, "What did the note say?"

"Nothing...I was just making friendly conversation," answered Token, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No you weren't! You were practically asking her out!" shouted Kyle.

"No I wasn't!!" protested Token.

The arguement was interrupted when the door opened and a short kid with brown hair and glasses walked in followed by a counseler.

The counseler handed the kid a bottle of pills, "Here kid make sure to take your riddlin tonight."

"I will sir," the other boy replied.

"You don't have to call me sir, call me Max," said the counseler, he looked over at the other boys, "Hey, you must be Stan, Kyle, Token, and Lenny."

"Yeah that's us," sighed Stan, he was still wicked mad.

"Great. Are you excited for camp?" Max asked them, a wide grin on his face.

"Not really," said Stan.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah dude, we're serious," said Kyle.

"Serious seriously?"

"Yes God damn it."

"Jesus, is everybody here gay?" wondered Stan.

Lenny looked over and smiled at Stan and Kyle.

"Holy shit dude!" cried Kyle.


	3. First Nite At Camp

First Nite At Camp

That night, everyone was at the camp dining hall having dinner. They were all tired out from packing and meeting their counselors and the other campers during the day. They were still tired out from the ride there also. Stan was still mad at Token and still wasn't sure what the note had said. The dining hall was really full and there were barely any seats. Cartman, Carman, Denise, Lenny, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and Jeff had managed to find a table together. This is how they were sitting: Cartman, Carman, Denise, and Lenny are on one side of the bench at their table and Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and Jeff are on the other side.

Cartman was picking at his food.

"What's wrong Eric?" Carman asked him.

"This food is crap! I can't eat this shit," Cartman answered her. He stabbed at the piece of stake on his tray.

Denise looked at the food too, and she had a face that looked very disgusted

"I don't think I can eat this stuff either," she said.

"God damn my counselor lied to me!!" yelled Cartman.

"Cartman, why do you have to complain about everything?" Kyle asked.

"And I suppose you like this crap? Maybe it's because you're a Jew...This food is shit!!"

Carman put down her own fork and looked in her lap. She was pretty sad, she still didn't know Cartman's feelings for her, and she was too scared of what he'd say to ask him...

"What wrong with you anorexic bitch?" Denise asked her.

"Nothing...it's...well I'll tell you later," Carman mumbled.

"It isn't the fat ass is it?" Denise whispered to her.

"I don't think he likes me...the way I like him..." Carman whispered back.

Denise looked down in her own lap too, "I feel the same way about Kyle..." she whispered.

Just then, Anistelle and her friends Tilly and Lolita walked by the table, looking for seats.

"Excuse us is there any room here?" Tilly asked politely.

"This is a no slut zone, sorry," Jeff answered.

"Fine!" Anistelle cried angrily, and she and her friends stormed away, very unhappily.

"Thanks Jeff," Carman said to her cousin, "I didn't want them sitting here anyway."

"Me too," said Wendy, "I don't really like that Anistelle bitch!"

The kid with glasses from Boys Cabin 2 walked up to their table.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Sure dude," answered Kyle, "Cartman push your fat ass over!"

"It's okay Kyle," Denise said nicely, "Cartman doesn't have to move. I'll move over."

Denise moved over and the kid sat between her and Lenny.

"Hi, what brings you here?" Lenny asked the kid.

"I needed a seat. This friggin dining hall it way too packed," the kid explained.

"So...what's your name?" Stan asked him.

"I'm George," the kid answered.

"Oh yeah you're in my cabin. You know Kyle and Lenny already, but that fat kid is Cartman- "Ay!" Cartman cried.

Stan ignored him, "That's Carman and Denise and this is Jeff."

"He's my stupid cousin," said Carman.

"Shut up bitch," said Jeff.

"Ay!" Cartman screamed again.

"And this is my...my..." Stan trailed off, blushing at Wendy.

"I'm his girl friend, Wendy Testaburger. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"No."

"Oh."

"So George, why did you have to come here?" asked Denise.

"I wanted to," George answered.

"Oh? Our parents are all in Asspen," Denise informed him.

"God damn this food sucks! Everything sucks except the fucking cupcakes!" Cartman screamed.

"Here Eric you can have my cupcake," Carman offered him.

"This is hella sweet!" cried Cartman and he happily gobbled down the cupcake.

"Excuse me everyone! Everyone! Look up here!" Big Gay Al announced. He was standing on a stage with a microphone.

"Thank you. Are you all having a super time?" Big Gay Al asked.

"YEAH!!" screamed Lenny, the only person who said anything.

"Okay well tonight we're gonna have an even more super time because tonight we're having a big camp fire!! Yay!"

"YEAH!!" Lenny screamed again.

"Okay well, go ahead and finish filling your bellies!" said Big Gay Al.

"Wow, Al is so great! He's my idol!" cried Lenny excitedly.

"Dude, that's just wrong," said Kyle.

"I can not wait until the camp fire," Wendy said.

She was really the only other person in their group who actually wanted to be at camp and thought it was pretty good. No one really knew what Timmy and Kimmy though about camp though.

"Yeah I guess that will be okay," said Stan, considering everything else that had happened to them at camp already. The camp fired sounded like a good oppurtuntiy to have _some_ fun.

"You'll sit next to me right Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah sure," replied Stan, smiling at her. (And no barfing!)

Wendy grinned back, glad there was no puking involved tonight.

Token walked by the table on his way out of the dining hall.

"Hey Stan, hello Wendy. Hey everybody else," he greeted brightly.

"Hello Token. Do you want something?" Stan snapped at him.

"No...I just wanted to say hello. Look Stan if you're still mad about-"

"Just shut the hell up and go away!" Stan yelled at Token.

Defeated, Token walked away without another word.

"What's the matter with you Stan? Why were you so mean to Token? He didn't do anything," Wendy said to Stan.

Stan didn't answer her. He was too mad. Token and Wendy had been long over, so why was he messing around with Wendy when he knew he and Stan were going out? Everyone else went back to eating too, without a word about Token. Wendy got up from the table and announced, "I'm gonna go see if Token's okay."

Wendy went outside on the porch to find Token but all she saw was two of the boys's counselors talking-Dave and Max. Wendy looked over at Max and smiled. She had never seen anyone, so mature and so hot ever before in her life. She imeddiatly melted.

Later on that night at the camp fire, everyone was sitting together and roasting marsh mellows. Wendy was sitting on the other side of the fire from Stan and the boys, with Denise, Camilla, and Carman.

"He was so, so hot! I think I'm in love with him!" Wendy cried. She had been telling her friends about Max.

"But Wendy, you don't even know Max, he's one of the boys counselors!" Camilla said.

"Camilla why do you have to be so negative all the time?" Denise asked her.

Camilla sighed, "I was just trying to make a point."

"Well go make a point to someone who gives a crap! Wendy I think it's nice that you like someone else," said Denise.

"Really?" Wendy looked at Denise in surprise. That was something she hadn't been expecting at all!

"Yeah," said Denise, "Besides you don't really want Stan do you? All he ever does is puke."

"You're right. I've finally moved on!!" cried Wendy happily.

Carman was looking over at Cartman, who had six marsh mellows on his stick. Denise looked over and noticed Carman looking at him.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Denise.

"I...can't tell him," Carman sighed unhappily.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like me..."

"How do you know that?"

"I...I..."

Denise rolled her eyes, "Oh my God...you're so hopeless."

"Hopeless over a fat fuck!" added Wendy, laughing.

"Wendy...what about Stan?" Carman asked, hastily changing the subject on her.

"What about him?"

Carman groaned and shook her head in disgust.

"What's wrong with these people?" Carman mumbled to herself.

"So what are you going to do about Max Wendy?" Denise asked interestedly.

"I don't know how I'm even going to get Max to notice me!" Wendy sighed.

"Hmmm...why not try something new?"

"Really?" Wendy grinned.

"Yeah we'll help you. Right Carman?"

"Sure I'll help," answered Carman.

"Awesome!" cried Wendy.

Later that night. Everyone was getting ready for bed over in Girl's Cabin 1. Wendy, Carman, and Denise came into the cabin. They were just returning from their nightly duties at the bathroom. Anistelle was there already, brushing her hair and Camilla is was her bed, which was the bottom bunk under Denise. There were black curtains drawn around it and there was a faint light coming from inside.

"Camilla, I don't think you're not allowed to burn candles in here. Our counselor is gonna be back here any minute," Denise said, walking over to her bed.

Camilla didn't answer and the light was still going.

Denise shrugged, "Her loss," then she looked over at Anistelle and noticed her looking at her, "What the hell are you looking at? Ugly bitch."

"Nothing..." Ansitelle replied slowly.

"What? Are you still mad about us not letting you sit with us at dinner? Get over it."

"You know what? I'm NOT talking to you. You are mean," Anistelle said angrily.

"Cry me another river!" Denise shouted back. She got on her bed and Wendy sat on her top bunk while Carman layed down on her bunk, below Wendy's.

"Carman, I really don't see what you see in Cartman," said Denise, shaking her head.

"I like him...he's just so nice and funny...and cute...and just himself," Carman replied. She smiled, thinking about him.

Wendy laughed, "You don't know Cartman like I do then."

"Well...of course I wouldn't. You've lived in South Park all your life. We just moved here," Carman pointed out.

Wendy started laughing hysterically. "Wow..."

"Well I like him...and I hope that he likes me," Carman sighed, she was still smiling.

"That kid is really fat!" Anistelle cried.

Denise, fed up with Anistelle not shutting up, chucked a brush at Anistelle and it hit her in the face, "No one was asking you."

Anistelle rubbed her face where the brush hit her, "Ow..." She mumbled, her face was red and she looked very mad...

To be continued...hah hah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it this time and last time. Thanks SO much! It just means so much to me! Thanks again. Also...there are going to be lots more chapters!! Much love, from Cartman's Baby


	4. More About Camp

More About Camp

(chapter 3)

It's morning and everybody is at breakfast. Cartman, Carman, Kyle, Denise, Stan, and Wendy are sitting at a table together.

"God damn it! This food SUCKS!!!" screamed Cartman. He placidly picked at the nasty looking scrambled eggs on his plate. A look of anger was on his face. Carman looked over at him, a little worried.

"Yo fat ass, maybe you just stop eating and then you could match your anorexic bitch girl friend!" Denise called across the table.

"AY!" Cartman yelled back at her. Everyone laughed except Cartman and Carman. Craig and Token walked up to the table.

"Hey guys, can we sit here?" asked Token.

"No," Stan replied sharply.

"Stan! Stop being so mean!" cried Wendy.

"Fine," Stan said darkly. He frowned at Token as he and Craig squeezed onto the benches with everyone else.

"Stan you need to stop listening to Wendy. You need to say "Hey bitch I do what I want!" said Cartman.

"No fat ass," Stan told him.

"So...Craig, how are you?" asked Denise.

"Shut up," answered Craig, giving her the flip of his finger. Denise just smiled. The boy's counselor, Max walked by the table and Wendy looked up, not taking her eyes off of him, unnoticed by Stan or Token.

"Wendy, do you want to go swimming today?" Stan asked his girl friend.

"Or horseback riding?" asked Token hopefully.

Stan turned to Token and said, "No dude, horseback riding is for pussys, besides Wendy is going swimming with me. Right Wendy? Wendy?"

Wendy turned back to Stan, a kinda confused, dazed look about her, "What?"

"Are you going swimming with me today?" Stan asked again.

"No...I think I'll just...hang around today," Wendy replied slowly.

"Okay...well I'll see you later then," Stan said. Reluctantly, he got up from the table and Craig, Kyle, and Token soon followed.

"Bye Craig!" Denise shouted, standing up and frantically waving at him. Craig turned around, flipped her off, and walked away.

Denise sat back down and turned excitedly to Wendy, "Did you see that? I think he likes me!"

Carman rolled her eyes, "You are such a dumb ass Denise. Are all jews like that or just you?"

"Shut up bitch, at least somebody likes me," scoffed Denise.

Carman didn't know how to respond, so she just looked down in her lap. Cartman was still at the table, picking at his food.

"Oh my God, you like Craig? What a doosh bag!" shouted Cartman, putting in his opinion.

"No one was asking you pudgy," said Denise, getting up from the table, "Come on Wendy, let's leave the couple alone."

Denise and Wendy left, leaving Carman and Cartman alone.

"God I hate them! I hate Craig! And I hate camp, and I HATE this God damn food!" screamed Cartman. He got so mad that he hit his bowl of apple sauce and it went flying through the air, landing on Lolita's head, she turned around and she was looking very angry.

"Whoa Eric! That was a good one," exclaimed Carman. She and Cartman stood up to leave and Cartman turned around and screamed to Lolita, "Yeah bitch take some of that! Whoooooo!"

Cartman got up on the table, pulled down his pants and mooned her.

"Kiss my ass bitch!!" Cartman called over to her.

Max walked over, he was looking mad too.

"Eric?" Max began.

"Hold on I'm not done!" Cartman cried.

"Eric!!" Max screamed at him.

"What the hell do you want?!" Cartman responded, turning around to face his counselor.

"Get down from there, now! We have some things to discuss. Such as rules."

"I hate you!" Cartman yelled at Max.

That afternoon, in Girl's Cabin 1, Wendy was on her bunk, Denise was pacing back and forth, and Camilla was on her bed watching them curiously.

"How to get Craig to notice me?" Denise said aloud.

"How to get Max to notice ME?" added Wendy.

"Wendy your completely mad, you like the boys counselor?" said Camilla.

"Camilla, must you ruin everything?" Denise snapped at her.

"I have not ruined anything! Besides Wendy is going out with Stan!" Camilla pointed out.

"What?!" cried Wendy, looking up absentmindedly.

Just then, Anistelle came into the cabin with Tilly and Lolita.

"Oh...you guys are in here," Lolita said darkly

"Shut up crack whore this is our cabin!" Denise shouted at her.

"Don't mind them, you can still come in here," Anistelle said to her friends.

Anistelle, Tilly, and Lolita sat down on Anistelle's bed.

Denise rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm gonna see if I can find Craig," she said. She headed over to the door but Carman came in, looking kinda sad.

"What's your problem? Did you...find out you're...anorexic?" Denise laughed.

"Come on Denise, lay off. She looks sad. What's wrong Carman?" asked Wendy.

Carman sat down on her bed and replied, "It's Eric...I want to tell him I like him."

"So? Do it already!" urged Denise.

"He probably doesn't like me..."

"How can anyone like you?"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid jew!"

"Guys! Stop it!" cried Wendy, hoping to put an end to the argument.

"Cut the crap Wendy!" snapped Denise, "Ugly hippie skank..." she mumbled to herself.

"Just shut the fuck up," Wendy said to Denise.

"No. Go fuck yourself."

"No...you go fuck YOURSELF!"

"Um...can you girls maybe take this outside?" spoke up Tilly.

Denise folded her arms, "No need. I'm outta here!"

She ran outside.

"Well...me too!" Wendy called after her, running outside and slamming the door.

Anistelle and her friends all looked over at Carman.

Anistelle smiled, "Boy trouble?"

Carman layed back on her bunk and mumbled to Anistelle, "Go to hell."

Later on that day, everyone was gathered at the lake. Big Gay Al was wearing a Speedo swim suit. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Lenny, Craig, Token, Pip, Jeff, Denise, Wendy, Carman, Camilla, Anistelle, Lolita and Kimmy were all sitting on benches in front of him and were wearing swim gear and holding towels and beach bags and such.

"Okay everybody! Today we are going to have a super time at the lake!" announced Big Gay Al happily.

Lenny smiled and clapped his hands.

"Okay then, first we're going to take a swimming test! First, are there any questions?" asked Big Gay Al.

Denise raised her hand.

"Yes Denise?"

"Is the swim test optional?" Denise asked.

"Not if you want to swim in the lake silly goose!" answered Big Gay Al.

Denise looked at the lake and made a face.

"Um...I think I'll pass," said Denise.

All the other girls, except Kimmy agreed with her. The lake did look pretty bad.

"Okay well you silly gooses can go."

The girls all got up and decided to just walk around the camp, since they didn't feel like doing anything else. No one really liked camp at all.

Carman sighed, "I just have to tell Eric how I feel...but he probably doesn't even like me."

From beside her, Denise groaned loudly, "Will you shut up already?! How about this? _I_ just ask him if he likes you!

"No! Please don't!" pleaded Carman.

"Okay then shut up about it."

"Oh my God there's Max!!" screamed Wendy all of a sudden.

Denise smiled, "Go talk to him Wendy!" she said.

Wendy stopped walking and Carman and Denise stopped with her.

"I don't think I can...I mean what do I say?" wondered Wendy.

"To be perfectly honest...I have no idea what you should say," admitted Denise.

Wendy looked at Carman expectantly, she just shrugged and shook her head.

"No idea Wendy," said Carman.

"Oh, I'll never have the chance to talk to him!" cried Wendy.


	5. Problems At Camp

Problems At Camp

**A/N: **Now here's where everything gets interesting! Well, here's the story of this fic. First it was written all in script, four chapters but then it got deleted so I rewrote those, well while I was in the process of rewriting those I wrote some of the other chapters so those will up asap! I think this is one of the better chapters, plus the one after this one too so I really hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the great reviews, this time and last time the fic was up, and if you guys really like this then read my new fic "Upside Down" (the first chapter's the only one up so far but there will be more soon as this fic is all done wit!) And enjoy! Much love, from Cartman's Baby 3

"Isn't he wonderful?" Wendy sighed dreamily, looking over at the boy's counseler, Max. It was yet another glorious day at camp. No one answered her. Carman was still in a bad mood about her feelings for Cartman, Denise was in her own world trying to have a real conversation with Craig, and Stan was just looking at Wendy with an angry look on his face.

"You see Stan?" said Cartman, "This is why you should listen to me."

"I should?" Stan was obviously confused.

Cartman nodded, "Yes. You need to say to Wendy 'Hey bitch! Don't mess with me! I'll rip your titties out!'"

"No Cartman," Stan replied darkly. He glanced over at Token, a few seats down from him in the mess hall.

"This is all Token's fault," said Stan, "If he hadn't been trying to get Wendy back, she'd probably still like me."

Jeff laughed and Kyle snapped at his friends, "And what? Is it also Token's fault Denise doesn't like me anymore?"

"No," laughed Jeff, "That's Craig's fault. Dude, he's an ass hole."

"Son of a bitch. I hate Craig," said Kyle.

"Hey I thought you didn't like Denise," Jeff pointed out, "The other day you said you didn't want anything to do with her. You said that before we even came here."

"Yeah that's right," Stan agreed.

"Nevermind," said Kyle, "I don't like her."

"I think you do," teased Jeff.

"No I don't," snapped Kyle, folding his arms and turning away from his friends.

"What are we all talking about over here?" Lenny appeared at the table, a huge grin on his face.

Kyle screamed, Lenny just laughed.

"I love camp," exclaimed Lenny, "Isn't it just...super?!"

"No," said Stan coldly, "It's not."

"Go away Lenny," said Cartman, "You gay homo."

Lenny smiled and walked away.

"Lenny's wrong," grumbled Kyle, "Camp sucks huge ass."

"I heard that!" agreed Jeff.

"And this food SUCKS!!!" screamed Cartman.

Later that afternoon, Carman was alone, swinging on a set of swings, staring down at the ground glumly.

"Hey Carman."

Carman looked up and saw Cartman.

"Mind if I uh swing with you?" he asked. He seemed a little depressed about something too.

Carman smiled at him and replied, "Yeah, you can swing with me."

Cartman smiled back and sat on the swing, it broke with a loud snap and Cartman tumbled to the ground, landing on his back in the dirt.

"OW! God damn it!!" Cartman yelled.

Carman giggled softly and bent down. She helped Cartman back up.

"Thanks..." Cartman mumbled, "God damn mother fucking peice of horse shit swing set..."

Carman blushed and looked away when Cartman turned to look at her.

"So...how do _you _like camp?" Carman asked him.

"I HATE it! It SUCKS bigger than Kyle's mom's bitchy ass!" Cartman complained loudly.

"It sucks for me too," said Carman.

"Carman?"

"Mmmm...yeah?"

Cartman looked down at the ground. Carman glanced over at him curiously. She had never seen him like this before. Usually he was so loud, so full of everything going on around him, but now...now he was different.

"I...I...can I tell you something?"

"Anything Eric," replied Carman.

"I-" before Cartman could finish, Anistelle, Lolita, and Tilly approached them.

"Hey Eric," Tilly greeted him.

"Uh-" Cartman began, but the next thing he knew, he was being kissed by Tilly and Carman was running away in tears.

"Wait!" Cartman called after her.

The other girls just laughed.

Carman threw herself down on her bed and sobbed loudly in her pillow. After a few minutes, Lenny came in and was gently patting Carman on the back.

"What's wrong girl friend?" Lenny asked her, "I heard you crying."

"It's all over! Eric hates me!" cried Carman.

"Awwwwww, don't cry, it's gonna be okay you silly goose," said Lenny.

"No, Lenny! It's not okay!"

"What's her problem?" Denise had just come back into the cabin. She walked over to Carman's bedside.

"Something to do with the fat kid," Lenny told her.

Denise rolled her eyes, "Forget about that pudgy jack ass!"

"No...I...I like him too much," protested Carman.

Denise shook her head.

"It's going to be all right Carman," comforted Lenny.

"Yeah," said Denise, "Guys suck!"

Carman and Lenny looked up at Denise.

"Well...at least straight guys do," she said.

"Wait...what about you and Craig?" Carman asked Denise, wiping the last of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Craig? He's old news," said Denise, "He's just an immature bastard."

"Do you still like Kyle?" asked Carman.

Denise shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Timmy? What do you do if you know you like this one girl, but this other girl you really hate kisses you in front of the girl you like?" Cartman looked over at Timmy.

"Timmy?" Timmy replied.

"Shut up Timmy. I hate you," Cartman replied angryily.

That night at dinner, things still hadn't gotten any better. Carman and Cartman were not sitting near each other. They were on opposite ends of the table, but they were tossing glances whenever they thought the other was looking away. Wendy was still obsessing over Max, Denise kept telling her to shut up, Stan was still mad at both Wendy and Token, and Jeff, Kyle, and Lenny just sat there. Everyone looked up from their dinner when Big Gay Al started to talk.

"Okay everyone," said Big Gay Al, "Now remember tomorrow night is movie night! And we're going to be seeing one of my favorites--_The Wizard of Oz_! So everybody be there!"

Everyone but Lenny groaned hearing this news. All the campers started talking again.

"What's wrong fat ass?" Kyle asked Cartman, "You're not eating?"

"I can't Jewbag, my mouth was poisened by that Tilly bitch," Cartman told him.

"Holy fuck! Are you serious?!" cried Kyle.

Cartman just nodded.

"But I thought you and Carman...?"

Cartman shook his head, "I don't Kyle...I really don't..."

From down the table, Denise elbowed Carman.

"Don't touch me Jewish whore," Carman said to Denise.

"Come on anorexic bitch, you _know _Cartman still likes you!" Denise said, a big teasing grin was on her face.

"Yeah right."

"He keeps looking at you!"

"Sure...whatever."

"Ohmigod you're hopeless."

That night, the girl's in cabin one decided to stay up a little later. Camilla was on her bunk, the black curtains drawn around it. Wendy and Denise were on Wendy's top bunk, Denise was painting Wendy's nails. Carman was below them, laying on her side. She was still sad about what had happened. She rolled over and picked up her fuzzy lavender photo album from the shelf on her bunk. She flipped through it and looked at all the pictures. There were of her, her cousin, Denise, Kimmy, Lenny, Camilla, and Fran all in West Park. There was even one picture of everyone in front of their old apartment building, the one they had lived in before they had to move to South Park. Carman sighed heavily and shut the album. She glanced over and saw that Anistelle was sound asleep on her bed.

"Hey guys!" Carman whispered loudly. She stood up and peered over her bunk at Denise and Wendy.

"What?" asked Wendy.

Carman smiled evily, "I just had _the _best idea!!"

The next morning, everyone gathered outside the dining hall.

"What's going on?" Kyle, Stan, Jeff, Lenny, Timmy, and Cartman arrived late.

"Someone TP'd the dining hall!" Kimmy told them excitedly.

"Ohmigod!!! Guess what?! Someone peed in the dining hall!!" the other of Kimmy's head told them.

"Right..." said Kyle, "Where's Denise?"

"The bitches are over there!" said Jeff, he led the group of boys over to where Denise, Carman, Camilla, and Wendy stood.

"Did someone really TP the dining hall?" wondered Stan.

Denise folded her arms and shrugged inocently, "I guess so."

"Yes, whoever did it is in some real trouble," added Camilla.

"Good morning chaps," Pip walked over to them.

"Hiya Frenchie!" greeted Denise.

"I'm not French!" snapped Pip.

"Yeah sure whatever," said Denise, "Hey look Al's gonna say something!"

"Maybe they're changing the menu!" cried Cartman hopefully.

"Or maybe we're seeing two movies tonight!" cried Lenny, "Wow, Al's the greatest!"

"Timmy! Timmy!" added Timmy.

"Excuse me everyone!!!" cried Big Gay Al, "This morning we discovered some vandalism to our mess hall, someone has spread toilet paper all over the place! They made a big, big mess!!"

"Oh no!!" cried Carman.

"Who could have done this?" cried Wendy.

"The culprit left this at the scene of the crime!" Big Gay Al cried. He held up a light blue sandel.

"If you are the owner of this light blue sandel, then please come up here right now and claim it!"

The campers all whispered excitedly as Anistelle came forward. She walked up to Big Gay Al and took her sandel back.

"This peice of fabulous footwear belongs to you?" Big Gay Al asked her.

Anistelle nodded.

"Did you mess up our mess hall?"

"No!" protested Anistelle.

A lot of people gasped.

"She's a liar!!" cried Wendy. Carman, Denise, and Camilla joined in by adding, "She's a liar!" too and soon the whole crowd of campers was chanting.

"But I didn't do it!" yelled Anistelle.

"I think we need to have a talk young lady!" said Big Gay Al.

"Wow, some excitement today huh?" Stan looked over at Cartman, Jeff, and Kyle. They were sitting on the sports field, bored not doing anything.

"I'm so glad that bitch got in trouble!" Cartman commented.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah me too. She was a skank."

"What about movie night? Are we still going?" Kyle asked the group.

"Nah, _The Wizard of Oz _is for pussies dude!" said Jeff.

"If there's popcorn then I'm going!" cried Cartman.

"What about you Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Not if Wendy and Token are going to be there," said Stan, "Which they probably will be!" he added angryily.

Kyle sighed irritably, "Stan, when are you going to give it up?"

"Give what up?"

"Wendy! She's a whore dude! She's always being a bitch!"

Stan stood up angryily, "You're just pissed off because you've never gone out with anyone before!"

Kyle stood up and faced Stan, "Yeah?! Well...well I'll just...I'll just show you!!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah dude!!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

And Kyle and Stan walked away in different directions.


	6. Movie Night

Movie Night

"Okay Wendy, so you want Max to notice you?" Denise asked. She was pacing around girl's cabin one. It was later on that night, with about two hours to go until movie night. Camilla, Denise, Wendy, and Carman were all in their cabin, with the exception of Anistelle. She was banned from movie night and was now cleaning out the recreation hall for the movie for everyone else. Camilla was on her bunk, looking at Denise and Wendy with interest. Wendy was sitting on a stool in front of the mirror hanging on the cabin wall. Carman was on her bed, watching them too.

"Yes!" Wendy answered.

"Well then...I guess we should start with your face," announced Denise.

"What's wrong with my face?" Wendy asked.

"There's no make up on it! That's what's wrong!" cried Denise.

"Oh...okay, well...let's um put make up on it," suggested Wendy.

And so over the next hour, Carman and Denise helped get Wendy ready for movie night and when she might start talking to Max. When they were done Wendy looked awesome. She had on light purple eye shadow, mascara, glitter, lip gloss, and a thin line of eye liner. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and she was wearing black pants, a lavender tube top, and sandals. Carman tied a lavender bow in her hair.

"Wow!" cried Wendy when she saw herself in the mirror, "I look great!"

Denise grinned, "Of course, not as great as me but it'll do."

The girls made their way over to the rec hall and found some chairs near the back to sit in and watch the movie. The movie hadn't even started yet when Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Pip, and Token made their way over towards them.

Stan grinned at Wendy, "Wow, Wendy you look-" then he barfed.

"STAN!!" screamed Wendy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm-" Then Stan puked again.

Wendy got up from her seat and ran somewhere else.

"Wendy hold on a sec!" Token called after her and ran over to her.

"God damn it!" cried Stan, sitting in Wendy's old seat.

"Uh...Denise, mind if I sit here?" Kyle asked, pointing to a seat next to Denise's.

"Go for it," Denise replied and Kyle sat down.

Cartman glanced at Carman. Carman turned away from him. Cartman frowned and sat a few seats down from her, on the other side of Pip.

(The way they were sitting: Stan, Kyle, Denise, Carman, Camilla, Pip, and then Cartman.)

"Cartman, it seems to me that you and Carman are in a bit of a quarrel," Pip said to him, frowning.

"What's it to you Frenchie?" Cartman snapped at Pip, "And another thing, don't talk to me!!!"

"S-s-sorry..." Pip replied.

"Hey guys!" Lenny walked over to the group, smiling happily.

"Hey Lenny!" greeted Denise and Carman. They looked happy, for some reason, as if they were actually having fun at the camp!

"How's it going?" Carman asked him as he squeezed in between Camilla and Carman.

"Super," answered Lenny, "Just super! I can't wait until the movie starts!"

"Will there be refreshments?" whined Cartman from a few seats down.

"Hey Stan!" Carman called over to him.

"What?" called Stan.

"Why did Wendy leave?"

"He puked on her again!" answered Kyle for him.

"Oh!" Carman turned back over to Denise, "Stan puked _again_!"

Denise shook her head, "He has got to stop doing that!"

Meanwhile, outside on the steps of the rec hall were Wendy and Token. They were sitting down on the last step, Token patting Wendy on the back. She had her head in her hands and was very sad.

"Wendy," Token began, "You deserve better than Stan...and I know that."

Wendy didn't reply, she just kept her head in her hands sadly.

"Wendy?" Token tried again, "Are you okay? It's going to be okay."

"No! Token!" cried Wendy, looking up, angryily at him, "Token, it's not okay! Because...because-"

Before Wendy could finish, Max opened the front door of the rec hall and walked onto the porch. Wendy quickly got to her feet and smiled at him.

"Hey kids," Max greeted them.

"Hi Max!" Wendy smiled and fluttered her eye lashes at him.

"Um...you kids should be in the rec hall," Max went on, "The movie's just started."

"Okay," Token replied, "Come on Wendy, let's go in."

Wendy hadn't heard him, she was still gazing, transfixed at the boys counseler.

"Are you coming in too?" Wendy wanted to know.

Max looked at her, a little surprised, "Uh...no thanks...see you kids later."

Max walked down the steps and back into the woods. Wendy was still gazing at him. Token took her hand and led her back into the rec hall. The movie was started and it was dark. Token couldn't see any empty seats so he led Wendy over to a spot on the floor against the wall facing the movie screen. Wendy sat down next to him reluctantly.

"Wendy," Token spoke softly, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Token," Wendy said coldly, "But-"

She stopped herself before saying anything more. She almost said "But I didn't do this for you." But stopped because she didn't want to hurt Token's feelings-they had gone out once for quite a long time. Furthermore, did she really want Token knowing she had a crush on Max?

"Wendy," Token said again, "I know you're going out with Stan...but there's something I want to tell you..."

Wendy wasn't listening, Max had entered the rec hall again. He was standing feet away from them, near the doors. Wendy was staring at him, and wasn't listening as Token poured his heart out to her.

"I like you Wendy," Token went on, "I mean, I still do...and I was just wondering if maybe sometime we could go out. Maybe to a movie? I mean I know you still love Stan and you two are going out, but still...it would be really great if we went out...sometime..."

Over where everybody else was sitting...Stan wasn't paying any attention to the movie, he was thinking about two things. One, the fight he and Kyle had had earlier about Kyle never going out with anyone before, just what was he going to do about that? He was still pretty mad at Kyle for calling Wendy, his girl friend, a whore. He was also thinking about Wendy, where was she and what was she doing?

Next to him, Kyle was thinking about the fight too. He had practicly made Stan a bet. Kyle gulped and reached over, he was sitting next to Denise, her hand was resting on her left leg, he reached over and took her hand in his. She didn't do anything. Kyle smiled, glad that he got one task done. He looked over at her and whispered, "God damn it..." to himself, realizing that Denise was asleep and had no idea she and Kyle were holding hands. Kyle let go disappointedly. Over on Denise's other side was Lenny, watching _The Wizard of Oz _intently, a huge grin on his face, he was loving camp more and more, and then there was Carman. She noticed Tilly and Lolita sitting two seats in front of her. She was wicked pissed. She wanted to throw something at them but what?

"Camilla," Carman whispered.

"What?" Camilla asked.

"Do you have something I can throw at Tilly's big ass fucked up head?" Carman wanted to know.

Camilla grinned and took off her pentagram necklace, "Here," she replied, handing it over to Carman, "Try this..."

"Thanks so much!" Carman said, and she hurled the necklace over the person in front of her and it hit the girl in front of that person-that was Tilly.

"OW! What was that?!" yelled Tilly.

Big Gay Al stepped in front of the movie screen, "Please don't talk silly gooses!"

"But someone threw something at me!" Tilly yelled.

Big Gay Al turned the movie off and the rec hall lights came back on. Some people groaned.

"Hey! What's going on?" wondered Lenny.

Carman slapped Camilla a high five.

Next to them, Denise finally woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked Kyle.

"Uh...someone threw something at that Tilly bitch's head," Kyle informed her.

"Oh...that's cool," Denise said, "How was the movie? I fell asleep."

"Yeah I know," said Kyle then he quickly added, "The movie sucked...this whole camp thing sucks."

"I sort of like it," Denise said, "Well...it's cool that I'm getting to spend more time with you guys...from South Park, you know?"

"Uh yeah. Do you miss West Park sometimes?" Kyle asked her.

Denise nodded, "All the time, but I think I really like South Park."

"Excuse me everyone," Big Gay Al was saying, "Who's necklace is this? It's very nice!"

Before Carman could stop her, Camilla got up and walked over to Big Gay Al. He handed her the necklace back.

"Why did you throw this at Tilly?" Big Gay Al wanted to know.

"Because," Camilla answered, "Tilly is a huge whore and no one likes her!!!"

Tilly gasped and Camilla glared at her, "Yes, that's right you heard me you ugly peice of shit!"

"Well, well we can't have that here missy," Big Gay Al said to Camilla, "You come with me, you too Tilly."

"What?!" cried Tilly, "Why?!"

"Come on," Big Gay Al said again, "Everyone else back to their cabins."

On their way back to the cabins, Carman explained to Denise what happened.

Denise grinned, "Awesome!"

"I guess..." Carman said softly.


	7. Surprises

Surprises

(Chapter 8)

That night the cabin felt a little empty, as it was only Carman and Denise getting ready for bed together. Anistelle and Wendy still were not back yet, and neither was Camilla, they would have to find out her fate later.

"I still feel kinda bad for Camilla," Carman was saying as she and Denise were in the bath room. Denise was busy brushing her teeth and Carman was absentmindedly playing around with a wash cloth.

"Why?" Denise spat into the sink.

Carman sighed, "She didn't throw the necklace...I did. I wanted to get back at Tilly for...kissing Eric in front of me like that..."

Denise looked at Carman and said, "Understandable. Perfectly."

"So...what should I do?" Carman asked Denise, hoping that maybe for once Denise would give her some good advice.

Denise looked thoughtful, "Ask fat ass out."

Denise and Carman gathered up their baskets full of hair products, soap, and bath items and headed back to their cabin with flash lights and slippers on.

Carman shook her head, "I can not do that! What if...what if he and Tilly really do have something going?"

"Why would they?" wondered Denise.

She and Carman were now back in their cabin, putting things away and settling into their bunks.

"Huh?"

"Come on Carman," Denise said, "Cartman totally likes you! Not Tilly!"

"Then why did he kiss her? He's never kissed me."

"EW!!! Why the hell would he?" Denise cried.

Carman glared at her.

"Okay, okay," said Denise, "Maybe it was a prank, you know? Like the one we pulled on Anistelle."

"You guys did that?!" a voice screamed from the doorway to the cabin.

Carman and Denise whirled around and found a very angry Anistelle walking into the cabin.

"Well duh!" Denise confirmed, "Of course we did that! Who did you think did?"

"UH!" Anistelle cried, "You made me miss Movie Night!"

"Big fucking deal," Denise said, she climbed onto her top bunk and got into her sleeping bag, "Good night," she sighed pleasantly.

Carman shook her head and layed down into her own bunk. Sometimes Denise was a good friend, even though it took her quite some time to be.

The next morning, Wendy was back and so was Camilla. As the girls got dressed and ready for the day, they asked them all kinds of questions. Wendy got drilled first.

"Where were you Wendy?" Denise asked her first thing.

Wendy blushed, "I was with Token..."

"Token?! That richy black kid? No way!" cried Denise in disbeleif.

"Why were you with _him_? Whatever happened to Max? Or Stan?" asked Carman.

Wendy blushed again and avoided Carman and Denise's gazes.

"I'm very confused right now..." Wendy said, "I think I might really like Token. We walked down to the lake last night after the movie and we sat down by the water and talked...about old times."

"Hold it! Hold it!" interrupted Denise loudly, "You mean to tell me you went out with this kid before?!"

Wendy looked back at her and nodded, "Yes...after I dumped Stan awhile back."

"Whoa...you get all the guys," said Denise.

"...and Max...?" Carman wanted to know.

Wendy shook her head, "I'll have to see him again I guess."

Denise turned away from Wendy and looked at Camilla, "And what about you? Have any exciting adventures last night too?"

Camilla shook her head, "I didn't even get in trouble! Well neither did Tilly...but-"

"We need to get that bitch back!" Carman interrupted her.

"Huh? How?" asked Camilla.

"I'll think of something," Carman assured her.

Later that afternoon, Big Gay Al took a bunch of the campers over to the stables for some horse back riding lessons. Camilla, Carman, Tilly, Anistelle, Denise, Wendy, Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Jeff, Token, Lenny, and Pip were all there leaning against the paddock fence, watching as Big Gay Al brushed the large brown horse inside.

"The first thing you should all know about horses is that you should never approach it from behind!" Big Gay Al was saying, and then he went on about the proper care for horses, the kids were not listening at all. Except for both Pip and Lenny, and maybe Tilly and Anistelle, who were having their own conversation, a little ways away from everybody else.

"Okay, so you know the plan?" Denise whispered to Camilla.

Camilla grinned, "Yep, and you Carman?" Camilla looked over at Carman who had been gazing over at Cartman, standing with her cousin and Stan and Kyle.

Carman shook out of it, "Yes," she replied quickly.

Denise shook her head too, "I kinda feel bad for you and all."

"You do?" Carman asked.

"Nah, I was just kidding!" laughed Denise, but she smiled at Carman all the same.

"Oooooh," breathed Camilla, "This plan is so perfect, she'll never know what hit her!"

Next to them, Wendy and Token were standing together, and a little bit away from them was Stan, Kyle, Jeff, and Cartman. Stan was glaring at Token and Wendy.

"I can _not _beleive her!" Stan said angryily.

Kyle looked down at the ground. He still felt pretty bad about upsetting Stan the day before with his last comment about Wendy.

"Wendy's a bitch," snapped Cartman, "In fact, all bitches are bitches!"

"I have to agree with you this time," Jeff commented.

"Now," Big Gay Al spoke up loudly, "Which silly goose would like to ride the horse first?"

"ME!!" screamed Lenny, leaping over the fence.

"I'll have a whack at it!" Pip added brightly, climbing over the fence also.

"Great!" Big Gay Al cried enthuisasticly and he helped Pip and Lenny onto their horses as the rest of the campers watched patiently.

"Anyone else want to go?"

"Oh...ah me," Camilla said slowly, hopping over the fence, careful nod to trod on her long black cloak.

"Super!" cried Big Gay Al.

As he was helping Camilla out with her horse, Denise and Carman snuck away from the group and into the stables.

"You got the bucket?" Carman whispered to Denise.

Denise appeared a second later with a bucket that smelled very foul and was very heavy.

"Help me with this!" Denise hissed.

Carman ran over and held the other end of the bucket.

"Oh shit, this sucks!" Carman gasped.

Denise hushed her and peered behind the barn door.

"Okay, Gay Al ain't looking, let's go," Denise announced and they tiptoed out of the barn and behind the other kids, holding the bucket the whole time. They queitly approached Tilly from behind. Together Denise and Carman lifted the bucket over Tilly's head and within meer seconds she was covered in gloppy, foul smelling, horse shit!

Everyone was laughing their asses off as Tilly screamed at the top of her lungs, trying despertly to get the shit (literally!) off her face. Big Gay noticed the commotion and quickly rushed over to see what was going.

"Oh my goodness! What _have _you silly gooses been doing?" he asked.

No one answered after a moment, everyone's faces were turning bright red, trying not to laugh.

"Uh...Gay Al?" spoke up Stan, "It kinda looks like Tilly's got shit on her head."

"Well that certainly seems to be," said Big Gay Al brightly, "Tilly, go take a shower and get clean. Everyone else may leave, unless of course you want a super ride on the horses!"

Stan, Kyle, Jeff, and Cartman started to leave and Wendy grabbed Token's arm.

"Let's stay, okay Token?" Wendy said.

"Okay Wendy," replied Token cheerfully.

"God damn it!" cried Stan as he and his friends walked away, "Sometimes I really hate her! Kyle, you were right Wendy _is _a whore!"

Kyle smiled, "See Stan? Told ya!"

"Yeah and how long has it taken for it to sink in?" Jeff asked Stan.

"Shut up you guys," snapped Stan as he stormed away.

"That was _so _fucking great!" choked Denise, rolling over on the floor of the cabin.

Carman wiped the tears from her eyes, "You're telling me!"

"Did you see that look on her face?" cried Camilla, "I'll bet she's crying _all _over the whole lavatory right now!"

"I've _had _it with you girls!" shrieked Anistelle, she ran into the cabin just then, tears forming in her eyes, "You guys SUCK!"

"Well she deserved it!" Denise retorted.

Anistelle sat down on her bed and shook her head, "Tilly didn't deserve that," she peered over at Carman, "Carman, I'm sorry," Anistelle continued to sob, "_I _was the one who told her to kiss that fat kid you love so much!"

Carman gasped, "WHAT?! YOU BITCH!!"

Anistelle shook her head again, "And now Tilly hates me, we just had a fight and she won't speak to me _ever again_!!!"

Carman, Denise, and Camilla all looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

Carman sighed, "I have to go," she said softly and slowly walked out the door.

Both Denise and Camilla started laughing their asses off again.

"Oh man that was so fucking awesome!" screeched Denise.

"Yes it was!" agreed Camilla, tears of laughter now pouring down her eyes.

Anistelle just stared at her cabin mates open mouthed in shock.

"Jeff, I need your advice," Stan looked over at Jeff, who was sitting on his bunk, playing a Game Boy.

"What Stan?" Jeff asked, still not taking his eyes off the video game.

"I know this sounds totally gay, but since we're here, I might as well tell someone," Stan said.

"Why tell me?" Jeff asked, this time he over at Stan.

Stan shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because you're not Kyle, Cartman, or Kenny."

"Oh-kay," Jeff replied.

"Yeah...well I was thinking...I still like Wendy."

Jeff groaned in digust.

"You're kidding!"

"No," said Stan, shaking his head, "I'm not. I still do...and maybe I always will."

"Dude, that sounds totally gay!"

Stan nodded, "I know, but...but I have to get her back! I just have to!"

Jeff shook his head and hopped down the bunk, "I'm gonna go do some fishing, are you coming?"

"No," answered Stan.

Jeff left and so did Stan, but he was walking over to Girl's Cabin 1. When he got there, he wasn't too surprised to see that Wendy wasn't even there. Inside was Denise, Camilla, and Anistelle. Denise was laying on her back, on her top bunk, probably trying to take a nap, Camilla was on the bunk below her, with black curtains drawn around and Anistelle was on her bed, bare footed writing a letter or something.

Denise sat up when Stan came in.

"Stan? What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Denise, can we talk?"

"No I will not go out with you."

"Huh? No, I wasn't going to ask that."

"Good, cause you know Kyle's my man."

"Sure, uh...can we maybe talk outside?"

"What? Talking about me are we?" Anistelle snapped.

"Hey, what crawled up your vagina?" asked Stan.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Anistelle.

Denise hopped off her bunk, "Okay, let's go outside."

The two went outside and walked over to the arts and crafts building, where they knew no one was going to be.

"What's this all about Stan?" Denise wanted to know.

"Wendy."

"Of course," Denise folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Please just listen okay?"

"Whatever."

"Look, do you know how I can Wendy back? From Token? I know I'm better than him and I _know _I can get her back!"

Denise sighed and rested her hand on one of the crafts tables. She looked over at Stan.

"I like you Stan, you're pretty cool when you try," Denise said.

"What? Okay yeah...but what about Wendy? Can you help me?" Stan pleaded.

Denise looked thoughtful, "Hmmmm...how about you get Wendy some presents? Pick her some flowers and leave them on her bed with a love note."

"She'd really like that?"

Denise nodded vigoursly, "Duh! All girls like that! I bet even Camilla would too."

"Okay," Stan replied, "I'll try it...but what kinds of things should I write in the love note?"

"Just tell her how you _really _feel."

"How I really feel?"

"Yes, didn't I say that?!"

"Okay, thanks Denise."

Stan walked over to the door.

"Don't mention it Stan."


	8. Crushes and Ideas

Crushes and Ideas

(Chapter 8)

Carman walked slowly over to the baseball field of the camp. She sat down on a nearby bench and watched as most of the boys were out on the field throwing each other balls and trying to hit them. She was both sad and glad Cartman was not around. She watched the boys play for awhile longer and got up and walked over to them. She walked up to Stan and Kyle.

"Hey guys," she sighed.

"Hi Carman, what's going on?" asked Kyle.

Carman shrugged, "Not much, you guys?"

"I'm going to get Wendy back," Stan reported.

Carman looked surprised, "You're getting revenge on her?"

"No...I still like her...I'm just going to ask her out again," Stan replied.

"Oh," said Carman, she looked around, "Token isn't around is he?"

Stan shook his head.

"Probably off with Wendy...look, guys can I ask you something?"

"Okay, sure," the boys replied.

Carman folded her arms, thinking of just the right words to ask her crush's best friends about her...

"Okay," Carman started, "I...okay, you guys...I like Eric!"

Carman stared at Kyle and Stan to see what their response was. They both looked pretty confused. Finally Kyle spoke up, "Yeah...so?"

"And...well, I was wondering, does...I don't know...did he maybe say anything to you about me? At all...?"

"Well...he was pretty upset when that skank kissed him. He told us about how you ran off, thinking it was his fault," said Kyle.

"And he did seem pretty pissed off at movie night too," added Stan.

"But," Kyle shrugged, "I think he likes you."

"Me too," agreed Stan.

"Awwwww! Thanks you guys," Carman rushed over and gave Stan and Kyle a big hug.

"But...Carman," Kyle spoke up, "Fat ass has never really liked anyone before...so he just probably doesn't know how to act...you know? Plus, he's Cartman. We've known him our whole life...and...yeah that's it."

"Thanks Kyle," said Carman, turning to leave, "You're sweet, maybe that's why Denise likes you so much."

Kyle considered this when Carman had walked away.

That night at dinner Big Gay Al announced that there was going to be a camp dance the very next night.

"You can all dress up if you want to," said Big Gay Al, "But you don't have to. It's going to be a very super occasion and we're all gonna have a super time!"

Carman looked over at Cartman, who was at the table next to hers and winked at him. He saw, and gave her a huge smile.

"Things okay now anorexic bitch?" Denise asked her, but she too was smiling.

"Yeah," replied Carman, "I think so!"

"Great, now you and fat ass can get together...now if only me and Kyle..." Denise gazed over at Kyle, trailing off into her own little world.

Carman looked around the dining hall, at the whole camp atmosphere. Sitting at her table was Token, Wendy, Camilla, herself, Denise, and Lenny. Token and Wendy were emersed in conversation, but every few seconds Wendy would glance back over at Stan at the other table. Camilla had a black spell book propped up against the table and a black hood over her head and Lenny, as usual was enjoying himself.

Carman thought that when they got back home, things might be back to normal, but maybe they wouldn't!

After dinner Lenny stopped by the girl's cabin to say good-night.

"I'll help you girls pick out outfits for tomorrow night if you want," he offered sweetly.

"Nah, thanks Lenny," Denise smiled.

"Well...okay, good-night girls!" Lenny waved good bye as he left off the girl's cabin steps.

"See you tomorrow Lenny!" Denise waved and went back inside.

Carman was sitting on her bed, day dreaming about Cartman and Wendy was above her, writing a letter to home. She looked a little upset though. Denise climbed up onto her bunk.

"Hey Wendy," snapped Denise, "You look...kinda worried. Something wrong?"

Wendy shrugged, still frowning.

"I don't really know..." she finally admitted, "I found this here after dinner...and it's in Stan's handwriting..."

Denise grinned as Wendy held up the note.

"Read it!"

"All right," reluctantly Wendy read the note:

Dear Wendy,

I really, really, really love you. Ever since we first met. We've always been together, through everything that has happened. I know you're probably having mixed feelings right now, and I also hate the fact we're still here at camp and things had to happen this way. You and Token went out before...but it's still like nothing we ever had. Wendy, please, give me another chance? Please. I will see you tomorrow.

"That's so sweet of him!" exclaimed Denise.

Wendy blushed, "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"Token has never said anything like this before..."

"Forget about Token!" cried Denise, "You have to move on and move back to Stan!"

Wendy smiled, "You really think I should?"

Denise nodded.

"Well...I'll have to talk to Stan tomorrow I guess."

"Sleep on it," said Denise.

When their counseler finally came in and turned out the lights, Denise did some thinking of her own, only it was about her crush, Kyle.

The next day was spent doing archery and making crafts.

First they did archery, in which Lenny had an unlikely accident.

Timmy wasn't very steady holding his bow and arrow.

Big Gay Al walked down the row of them all holding their bows and arrows ready to shoot. Timmy was at the end and Big Gay Al stood next to him.

"Okay all you silly gooses! Ready-Aim-FIRE!"

Everyone released and hit the target circle except Timmy. Big Gay Al clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Great job everyone," he announced, "Okay who's next?"

The next group of people had to walk in front of the targets to retreive their arrows and in a flash Timmy finally let go of his and hit Lenny in the arm just as Lenny walked across.

"Oh my God you hit Lenny!" screamed Denise in shock.

"You bastard!!" shrieked Carman.

Luckily Lenny was okay and made it to arts and crafts without any problems.

All the girls sat together with Lenny making their crafts while Craig, Token, Pip, George, Timmy, Cartman, Kyle, Jeff, and Stan sat at the other table.

"What's that big lump of shit you're making Wendy?" asked Denise.

Wendy scowled at her, "It's a clay pot!"

Carman giggled, holding up her newly made charm bracelet.

"I'm wearing this tonight for the dance," she said.

"I think I'm wearing mine too," exclaimed Denise, holding up her necklace that she made. It was light blue with glow in the dark blue beads and a big gold charm in the shape of a "K".

"What's the K stand for?" asked Camilla.

"Kyle of course," Denise answered, looking over at Kyle, "I hope he dances with me tonight."

Camilla laughed, "Hah! I'm quite certain _none _of those chaps will be any good at dancing."

"No Camilla, I think you're talking about yourself," replied Denise.

That night the girl's got ready for the dance, much the same as they got ready for movie night, only they wanted to look a lot better.

Anistelle got ready too, although she didn't talk to anyone else as she did so.

Carman put on her plaid skirted school girl outfit, Denise wore a fancy silver and blue shirt, glittery dark blue jeans, and silver chandeleir earrings, Camilla wore a plain black hoodie, her petagram necklace, and a long black velvet skirt, and Wendy threw on a sparkly purple tank top, pink cargo pants, and a necklace Stan had given her a long time ago.

Finally they went off to the recreation hall, decorated in sparkly eye shadow, lip gloss, and curled and perfected hair. The recreation hall was adorned with colorful Christmas lights, strobe lights, a black light, and a food table stocked with snacks. Denise, Camilla, Carman, and Wendy arrived together, while Anistelle was already there with Tilly.

Anistelle and Tilly walked up to the four girls, sneering.

"I beleive you left your _friend_ over there," Anistelle teased them pointing meanly over at Kimmy, who was off near a stack of plastic chairs, picking her nose, not noticing what was going on or even where she was.

"Hah, nobody makes fun of Kimmy except us!" yelled Denise.

"And what the Hell are _you _wearing?" Tilly glared at Camilla, "You freak!"

"And nobody calls Camilla a freak...except for us!" Denise yelled.

"Well we just did!" Anistelle replied.

"Hey bitches!" spoke up Wendy, "Shut the fuck up about my friends, you really don't want to fuck with Wendy Testaburger, cuz beleive me I will make your lives a living Hell."

"Hah like we care," Anistelle snapped, walking away with Tilly following her.

"If only she knew how true that really is," said a voice next to Wendy.

Everyone looked over and there was Stan with his arm around her.

"Hey babe," he said and he leaned over and gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek.

"Stan, I love you!" Wendy cried, leaning in for another kiss which made Stan throw up all over her shoes.

"Wendy...I'm so sorry!" Stan cried.

"Me too Stan," Wendy said, "Sorry about being such a bitch, but that's just how I am I guess."

"And that's never a bad thing!" Denise pointed out, "Now excuse me, I do beleive I have a hottie to seek out."

Denise walked off in search of Kyle.

"I wonder where Eric is?" said Carman.

Camilla laughed, "Where else would he be?"

Carman turned around and there was Cartman, over at the snack table stuffing his round cheeked face full.

"Excuse me," Carman muttered to Camilla and marched right up to him.

She gave him a huge hug.

"Eric! I'm so, so sorry! About everything!" she cried.

Cartman patted her on the back, returning the hug.

"Yeah bitch! You should be sorry...you...you bitch!"

Carman smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's just forget about what happened then?" Carman asked.

"Fine with me," Cartman answered, "Let's go over theyah, there's more food!"

And so Cartman and Carman went off together to get more food.

Meanwhile Stan and Wendy were talking about how much they missed and loved the other when Token walked up to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted them brightly, wearing his usual purple shirt and a big grin.

"Token-" started Stan about to raise up his middle finger but Wendy stopped him, "I'll handle this honey," Wendy interrupted. She looked at Token.

"Token, I officially dump you. It's Stan I want to be with."

Token looked taken aback for a second. He hesitated and then nodded like he understood.

"Okay..." he said softly, "See you later Wendy..."

He walked away with his head hung low.

"Wendy you're the best!" cried Stan, pulling her into a hug.

"I know," agreed Wendy.

Over at the snack table, Cartman and Carman were hanging around. Carman was so happy he wasn't mad at her. As a slow song came on Carman gulped. Was she ready to tell Cartman how she felt about him?

"Eric-" Carman began.

"If you're asking me to dance than my answer is NO," Cartman interrupted.

Carman smiled at him, "Why not?"

"Because dancing his for homos!" Cartman answered as they both looked onto the dance floor. They saw Stan and Wendy slow dancing together and Lenny as he pranced by on his own.

"Of course you'd never dance with me...but-" Carman paused. _I still can't tell him! _

Just then, Denise pushed right into Carman, she was hand in hand with Kyle, but he didn't look as though he was really enjoying her company.

"You guys made out yet?" Denise asked.

Carman smiled and Cartman yelled, "Fuck off bitch!"

"Kyle what the fuck are you doing?" Cartman asked him.

Kyle shrugged, still holding hands with Denise, "I...I...um..." he muttered.

Craig walked up to the group, scowling as usual.

Denise grinned, "Hey Craig!"

"Uh...Denise...will you uh...dance with me?" Craig asked.

Denise pretended to be shocked.

"Really Craig? _You _want to dance with _me_?! OMG! It's like a dream come true!" she shrieked.

"Well come on bitch, let's dance already!" cried Craig.

Denise came back to her regular self, "I don't think so Craig. As you can see here, Kyle is my one true lover. So...why don't you fuck off?"

And with that, Denise gave Craig the middle finger. He turned bright red and stalked off looking pissed.

The rest of the night everyone had a good time with an exception of some things. Token sat by himself all night long, Camilla wouldn't dance no matter how hard Denise tried to get her on the dance floor, Carman didn't tell Cartman how she felt (yet!), and Wendy got barfed on several times, but she never really minded.


End file.
